


A Week For A Greedy Couple

by PuyoLover39



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Hyde, I'm not confident about any of these but oh well, LawLichtWeek2018, M/M, They need more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: Basically they are all random oneshots that fit the prompts for LawLicht Week 2018 that just ended on Tumblr and I thought I should post them here since they don't have many fics. This was my first time writing for them so who knows how I did.





	1. Electronic Music

It was a normal day in the life of the super cute hedgehog Lawless-chan. Sleep on Licht’s bed after he gets up just to breathe in the residual scent on his sheets and pillow. Then after a couple hours, get up and find his lovely yet violent Eve. Peeking his head into the living room, he looked for the angel.  
But unlike every other day, he did not find his Eve at his piano bench like he always ways. No, today he found him at the rarely touched computer desk in the corner of the room. Curious as to what he could be doing, he quietly crept into the room, and that was when he heard it.  
Soft chimes coming from the computer that sounded an awful lot like piano notes, but with an electronic tone to them. So, his angel had discovered electronic instruments had he? This should be interesting. He thought as a smirk curled his lips.  
Sauntering up to the back of his calm and gloomy partner, he silently watched over his shoulder for a minute before throwing his arms around the teens neck.  
“Hey there my gloomy little angel babe!~♡ Whatcha up to?”  
Immediately the boy tensed up. All calmness leaving his person as anger and annoyance took its place. He quickly felt himself being shoved from the pianist’s frame.  
“Get off me you stupid hedgehog! I’m trying to work here!”  
Despite the harshness of the youths tone, the vampire kept on smiling, this was an expected reaction of the teen after all.  
“Well, what are you working on? Usually you’re at your piano practicing away until the cows come home, but today I find you at the computer that I’ve never seen you use since you picked me up. What gives?”  
The teenager huffed, crossing his arms and swiveling around in the chair to face his Servamp.  
“It’s none of your business you damn rat, but if you must know, I AM practicing my piano, just a different form of it.”  
Well, that was vague, but it was still progress. Licht never was the best with his words. More often than not, his vocabulary consisted of swear words. This was why Crantz always handled the talking at his concerts.  
“Yeah, I thought I heard a piano sound, but it sounded weird. It had this fake, electronic tinge to it, and I thought that I was crazy because you would never touch a fake piano.”  
The younger male’s eyes narrowed to slits, glaring heavily at the blond.  
“You ARE crazy hedgehog. And I am using this piano roll because Mahiru wanted to make a song. I couldn’t let the angel in training down, not when he is doing something so angelic as making a song for us all about how he feels about us.”  
“So, what you’re saying is, big brother’s Eve wrote a song, and he wanted to use a piano for it, so he asked you to do the piano part with this piano roll?”  
He received a stiff nod from the human I’m response. Huh, weird. If he wanted to use a piano, why couldn’t he just let Licht use his real piano, record it, and send it to him in a sound file attached to an email?  
“But, why can’t you just use your real piano? I mean, he knows you have an upright grand piano in your living room doesn’t he? He has to, you’re totally obsessed.”  
This time, his answer was a swift kick in the back of his thighs, clearly trying to knock his legs out from under him.  
“He said something about a Vocaloid, and then he sent me this software for the piano and some sheet music. I don’t really know the details.” Replied the teen as he turned back to his computer to continue working on the song.  
This was getting weirder and weirder. What the hell was a Vocaloid? And if Mahiru didn’t know anything about pianos and how to play them, how in the world did he write sheet music for Licht to play? This just wasn’t adding up. But why would Licht lie to him about this? Was he lying? Or was he reading too much into this?  
“Lich-tan, you wouldn’t be lying to me now would you? Don’t get me wrong, I trust you Licht. And if you tell me you’re not lying, I will believe you. But this all seems really fishy to me, so I can’t help but wonder what’s really going on here.”  
Licht stiffened, clearly feeling trapped and not knowing what to do. So he did the one thing he always did, he lashed out.  
Slamming his hands on his desk, the human abruptly stood from his chair and quickly turned around to give his partner a harsh glare.  
“Shut UP you stupid rat! Why can’t you just leave me alone to work? Why do have to be so annoying!? It’s none of your business what I do. And if I say that Mahiru wants me to use a damn piano roll for his stupid song, then Mahiru wants me to use a damn piano roll for his song! Why do you have such a problem with it? I thought you liked technology!”  
Normally Hyde would play into his anger, he would keep on grinning and being his annoying self. But he seemed to be quite solemn with how the pianist answered his question.  
The man was frowning, and his eyes held no spark like they usually would. Just sadness and slight pain. Suddenly, Licht didn’t feel so good about how he handled the vampire’s questioning.  
“Okay Licht. You’re right. I should let you get back to work. If you say this is what big brother’s Eve wanted, then I have no reason to not believe you. I should just trust you. Sorry for bothering you.”  
Just as the vampire was turning to walk away, a shaky and unsure, yet somehow still strong, voice called out to him.  
“Shit rat, no, Hyde, wait.”  
His Eve hardly ever called him by his name. It was always hedgehog or rat. So of course he couldn’t walk away from him when he called out his name. But that didn’t mean he had to turn to face him. Instead he chose to gast a small glance over his shoulder.  
“Yes Licht?”  
The boy had a slight pout on his face, hands shoved into his pockets as he fixed his glare on the wall beside him, purposely not looking at the Servamp.  
“…I didn’t mean that.”  
The blonds eyebrows furrowed in confusion, managing out a “Huh?” in response, and turning to face the youth with a cocked head.  
This caused the teen to sigh irritably and give a soft kick to one of the wheels on his desk chair.  
“I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
That was as close to an apology as he was ever going to get from the angel. Honestly, it was the most he’d ever gotten. Especially over something as small as for hurting his feelings.  
The typical Licht answer to that was “Well, it’s not my fault you’re so sensitive rat.” or “Toughen up hedgehog, you can’t expect everyone to tiptoe around your shifty feelings.” so this was really an improvement.  
“Uh, it’s okay Lich-tan. But what did I ask that set you off?”  
Licht’s glare seemed to only grow more intense at this new question.  
“You’re pushing it Shit rat.” He growled.  
The Servamp of Greed’s response was simply to raise his hands in surrender, hoping to quell the boy’s anger some.  
“All of it. I don’t like being called out and accused of being a liar.”  
“But I didn’t accuse you of anything Lich-tan! I asked you!”  
“I know! But when you don’t normally lie and then the one time you do and you get called out on it, it makes it hard to keep it together!”  
The Servamp was genuinely shocked, he had a feeling the teen was trying to hide something from him, that he was lying to him. Sure he asked him if he was lying, but he didn’t actually expect him to admit it.  
He assumed the dark haired male would just not answer him if he was lying, or just calmly call him stupid if he was telling the truth. For him to admit he was lying and apologize for upsetting Hyde, something big had to be going on. Something the teen wasn’t used to dealing with.  
Hyde couldn’t tell if he should be worried or not.  
“I was lying through my teeth Hyde. The fact that you could just so easily tell kind of put me on edge. I didn’t know what to do, so I blew up at you. I didn’t mean to, but I didn’t know how to go about things from there. Keep lying or give up. I’m not good at lying. But I didn’t know how else to explain everything.”  
“Lich-tan, what exactly were you lying about? You’re not in any trouble are you? You’re really scaring me here.”  
The room lapsed into silence for a minute as both parties contemplated the situation and decided what they should say and do next. Licht was clearly thinking of avoiding answering the question, by leaving, ignoring him or trying to lie again.  
Lawless was thinking along the same lines. Whether he should drop the question, block the door and windows, or trying to comfort the upset Eve.  
Said Eve made up his mind faster than his partner. The teenager sighed heavily as he came to his decision of coming clean. But not without threatening his partner first.  
“I swear to god hedgehog, if you laugh or say anything I will kill you. You got that?”  
The blonde nodded vigorously. Another sigh was heard.  
“I was writing you a song.”  
A beat of silence fell over the two, until it was broken by a “Huh?” from the vampire as he tilted his head in confusion once more. It seemed that this entire morning had brought nothing but confusion.  
As well as surprises. Licht was behaving so abnormally today, it was actually very concerning for the immortal being. Why would Licht ever write a song for him? And that still didn’t explain the piano roll he was using in place of his real one.  
All this and more spun around in the red eyed males head like a tornado. Confusion growing by the second.  
“I uh, need more to go on angel. I’m still confused.”  
Licht sneered in disgust.  
“You’re really gonna make me spell it all out for you, aren’t you shit rat?”  
When he was answered with silence and a questioning look, he continued.  
“For your birthday. I wanted to write you a song for your birthday. And I didn’t want you to hear it until then. So I was using this electronic piano software for your song, that way you wouldn’t hear it. If I had used my grand piano, you would have heard it for sure and come asking questions.” Licht went silent for a minute. His face resembling an angry kicked puppy.  
“Guess I didn’t think this through enough, cause you still came asking questions and spoiled the surprise, you damn nosy rat.”  
Suddenly, Lawless was reminded of the whole ‘curiosity killed the cat’ phrase. Getting too curious, asking to many questions and investigating something that you should be sticking your nose in, it could ruin everything. Even when someone is trying to do a nice thing for you.  
Perhaps he should have trusted Licht more. He shouldn’t have questioned him. He should have known that even if Licht was lying to him, that he had a good reason to, that he was doing it FOR him.  
Now what should he do? He ruined Licht’s surprise and upset him. He knew he should apologize, but what should he do after that? He didn’t want his angel to be upset. And he was always his happiest, or at least, his closest to being happy, when he was making music. Taking a deep breathe, Hyde made up his mind.  
“If music be the food of love, play on; Give me excess of it, that, surfeiting, The appetite may sicken, and so die.” He exclaimed, striking a dramatic pose as he spoke.  
“Huh? What the hell are you on about now you damned rat?”  
“Nothing really, I just had an idea. You know I love to hear you play. And I’m really touched and grateful that you wanted to write a song for me, but how about we write one together instead?”  
Now it was Licht’s turn to be floored.  
“…You want to write a song, with me?”  
The blonde nodded enthusiastically, smiling from ear to ear.  
“Yeah! It’ll be so much fun Lich-tan! We’ve been needing more things to do together anyway, you know, as a couple.”  
Despite the teen’s best efforts, he couldn’t fight the blush off his face. He gave a petulant pout at the vampire, and muttered a “Stupid, embarrassing hedgehog. We do enough together as it is. I already have to take you with me everywhere I go.”  
At this, the Servamp of Greed smiled warmly. It was always a nice and welcome change to see his moody little angel all flustered. It was totally adorable.  
“Well, that may be, but don’t you want to make sweet music with me? We could make really beautiful music together you know.”  
Once the words left his mouth, the human lost the blush and leveled him with a sharp glare in its stead.  
“Are you trying to get me to write a song with you or have sex with you shit rat? Because at this rate you will be getting neither.”  
This caused a laugh to bubble up the immortal’s throat, as he strode over to the gloomy angel and wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck.  
“Aww, does that mean we can write that song together after all?”  
“Only if you shut up.”  
“Hahaha, it’s a deal Lich-tan, now scoot over a bit, I want to see what you have so far.”  
He exclaimed as he all but shoved the boy’s chair away from the desk and began to peruse the humans work.  
Licht gave an indignant huff in return, but allowed the action, albeit, not without a small kick to the vampire’s rear.  
Shortly after the two got to it, discussing lyrics and tweaking the music notes. And not even an hour later, the pair had written the lyrics and composed the score to a beautiful piece for the both of them.  
And whether or not Licht wanted to admit it, Hyde was right, they could make beautiful music together, and they did. Because despite all their fighting, they really were a good pair, opposites attract after all.  
So when Hyde threw his arms around him once more and screamed “We did it angel baby!” His response wasn’t to kick him off and try to kill him like normal, but to turn and press a chaste kiss to his cheek and return with a “Yeah, we did. Happy early birthday Hyde.” causing the red eyed males to blush and go still.  
“Who are you and what have you done with the real Licht?”  
Of course, Licht had his limit. And of course, Hyde couldn’t just let a good thing be.  
“That’s it! I kill you until you die for not accepting my kindness you shit rat!!”  
“Ah, but angel babe, we were having a moment. Ah! Not so hard angel-chan! Ow, Lich-taaaaannnnn!!”  
And so the two spent the rest of their day, running around their apartment, one attacking and one fleeing from the others wrath. But for as messed up as it may seem, they were both happy. And they wouldn’t trade their partner for any other person in the world.


	2. Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Licht's parents give Hyde an early birthday gift and he seems less than happy, Licht takes it for himself, only to find he is having trouble using it and in need of a helping hand from the vampire.

It was a pretty calm day. Licht and Hyde had been visiting his parents because they had insisted that they had to see their sons boyfriend and give him a gift for his birthday that was coming up a few days. So that was what led them to where they were now, seated at the Todoroki’s large dining room table, with Hyde opening his present.

 

Hyde excitedly tearing up the wrapping paper covered in tiny hedgehogs, (Hyde told Licht’s parents that they were his favorite animal) and Licht sitting there moodily with his arms crossed as he watched his partner open his gift. All the while, his parents stood in front of the table, his mother taking pictures, his father simply waiting in anticipation to see if he liked whatever it was that was in the box.

 

Their wait was not long, soon Hyde had torn the paper off and was lifting the lid off the box. What was inside was a shock, an unnecessary trinket, but not an unappreciated one. 

 

Gently, he reached in and pulled out a very expensive looking violin. It still smelled of the polish used to protect the wood. The blonde suddenly recalled a short conversation he had had with his boyfriend’s parents one night when the boy had gone to sleep early.   
—–  
They had asked him if he knew how to play any instruments, and being that he had lived a long time, he had answered with a simple yes. In his long life, the vampire had learned to play an assortment of instruments, some to the level of mastery, others just casually.

 

Of course, the older looking adults had been intrigued. Immediately asking what instrument and how long he had been playing it. 

 

He didn’t want to lie to them, so he told them that he knew how to play a few and that he had been playing for a number of years. They then inquired as to which instrument was his favorite, the woman wanting to know which he thought sounded the prettiest and the man wanting to know which he liked to play the most.

 

He had responded to both with a vague answer, something along the lines of, “All instruments sound good, and they all have their own aspects to them that I enjoy when I pick one up to play it. But I guess I like drums for playing, they’re easy and fun. I enjoy the sounds of a lot though and can’t really pick a favorite. But I can name a few, harps, flutes, violins, guitars of both kinds, and of course pianos.”

 

The two questioning him both nodded, clearly in approval of his choices. The room went quiet for a minute, until Mr. Todoroki decided to ask one more music related query. 

 

“You said you like the sound of the violin. Do you know how to play it?”

 

“Ah, yeah, I do. It’s alright, it just doesn’t fit my image. If Licht found out I played the violin, it would ruin my image. He might not like me anymore. So uh, keep this our little secret, okay?”

 

Licht’s parents laughed at this. They had no doubt that Licht didn’t know his boyfriend knew how to play so many instruments, and they knew the blonde had a certain air to him that would be shattered if other people knew. But they had faith that Licht would only love him more if he knew. So the two secretly devised a plan right then and there.

 

“Of course, we won’t tell him. Promise.” Said the woman, as she smiled sweetly at him. 

 

The red eyed male grinned back and they spent the rest of the night sharing memories of Licht and some of his concerts.

——

They must have been asking me back then because they wanted to get me an instrument, they probably wanted their son to date a musician like them. He thought as he slowly stroked a hand across the surface of the polished wooden string instrument.

 

“Well? Do you like it Hyde?”

 

Looking up, he saw that Mr. Todoroki was tapping his fingers on the table anxiously, while Mrs. Todoroki had stopped taking pictures, frowning slightly in fear that he didn’t like the gift.

 

“Of course he doesn’t like it. The shit rat isn’t civilized enough to appreciate a violin. I however, am. Don’t worry mom, dad, I will take it and put it to good use.”

 

“Uh, haha, yeah, I mean I really like it, thank you so much, but Lich-tan would probably get a real kick out of it. So he should probably have it, not me.”

 

Licht’s parents exchanged looks for a moment, before turning to glance at Licht and then shifting to Hyde. Finally, when Licht stood and grabbed the violin, claiming that he was happy they all understood and that he was going to go play it in the living room and make angelic music with it, his parents spoke.

 

“Actually Licht, why don’t you take it upstairs to your room. I bet that it would sound even more angelic the closer to heaven it is.” Said his father.

 

The dark haired teen had a look of awe and understanding cross his face as he nodded and raced out of the room with violin.

 

“Why are you so against telling him? I’m sure he will only love you more if he knew Hyde dear.” Spoke the woman.

 

Her husband nodded and crossed his arms. He wasn’t angry, just confused. He could understand that Hyde had an image to uphold, but everyone had at least one person that they let their guard down with. That one person that they share everything with. And if Hyde really loved their son as much as he seemed to, then Licht should be that person for him. Sadly, the red eyed male just shook his head. 

 

“I get what your saying, but I just don’t want him to know. He would probably call me a demon and say that I was tarnishing the instrument and making the music sound demonic instead of angelic like him, or something.” He claimed as he waved a hand dismissively in the air. 

 

The two adults stood quietly for a moment, considering the boys words. Honestly, he wasn’t wrong. Licht probably would say that. But they doubted he would actually mean it. 

 

“Hyde, you’re right. Our little Licht would most likely say something along those lines. But that’s just how he is. He wouldn’t mean it. He might even think you are more angelic if you can play the violin.”

 

To this, Mrs. Todoroki received a scoff from the young looking man.

 

“Yeah, sure. And maybe he will smile and stop kicking me too. Look Mr. And Mrs. Todoroki. I’m sorry for the sass, and I’m sorry for not reacting the way you wanted to your present. It really was thoughtful and I do appreciate it. But Lich-tan would never seem me as anything but a demon. Trust me on that.”

 

Thinking he had ended their discussion, the teen stood and mumbled out a soft “Excuse me.” and headed for the white swinging door that lead out of the dining room, and to the living room. However, he paused for a moment with his hand on the door when he heard his lover’s father call out, “But are you sure about that? How can you be so certain? You never know unless you try. We won’t force you to tell him or even to play. But give it some thought, alright son?” in a steady voice.

 

The vampire felt his throat tighten a bit, he nodded and thanked the two again before he all but ran from the room. If he told Licht, then he wouldn’t be able to take it back. But if he didn’t tell Licht, then he would upset the boy’s parents. Sure they said they wouldn’t force him, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t be disappointed in him and his choice. Man, relationships were so complicated. But that’s the price you have to pay for falling in love.

 

Speaking of love, as much as he loved the teen, he had to admit, from the sounds of it, Licht was atrocious at playing the violin. Even from downstairs he could hear the butchered notes of the bow sliding across the strings. 

 

Climbing the steps to the youths room, he could hear that torturous sound even louder. It sounded like an animal in pain. Like a cat screeching a protest to a bath. The point is, it didn’t sound pleasant. 

 

After finally making it to the lads room, Hyde peeked in through the door to see Licht with a scowl on his face, which wasn’t unusual, but it looked even angrier than normal. Not even a second later, the teen growled and threw the instrument onto his bed with a huff, seemingly giving up.

 

“Damn this violin! Why is it so hard to play? Don’t you know I’m an angel? You should be working with me to play the perfect angelic song for the heavens above.” 

 

Hyde watched as Licht ran his hands through his hair in an agitated fashion, before proceeding to kick his bed frame, knocking off a plush doll of a cat in the process which he immediately picked up and apologized to.

 

At this point, the poor vampire couldn’t take it anymore. He let out a loud cackle at the sight he had just seen, then walked into the room and picked up the relinquished instrument, thrusting it back into the boys hands.

 

“Aw, come on angel cakes, it’s not that hard. You just have to keep at it. Go on, try again. I’m sure you’ll get it in no time, after all you are an angel of music.” He finished with a wink.

 

“Hmph. Of course. I will master this violin just as I did the piano. Why? Because it’s just the way I am. I’m an angel.”

 

“That’s right! Now you show that mini guitar who’s the boss here angel baby!”

 

The teen clicked his tongue and gave a half hearted kick to the immortals left leg, then began to play once more. 

 

Once again, it sounded awful, Hyde could barely keep himself from cringing at the sound. And by the looks of it, Licht couldn’t stand it either. 

 

His face was scrunched up in something akin to pain, as if he were suffering with each chord he attempted to play. Not even 5 minutes later, he gave up once more. Throwing the violin on the bed again and screaming.

 

“Forget it! This stupid violin must be broken. Shame really, it looked expensive too, I would think an expensive instrument would work better.” 

 

The boy was quick to go from angry to pouting, as he plopped himself down in his desk chair, crossing his arms and frowning a new.

 

“Must be a devil instrument or something and that’s why it won’t work with me.”

 

Despite what he said, the blond could easily tell how upset he was that he couldn’t get the hang of it. It wasn’t that Licht lacked musical talent, he was a world famous pianist for crying out loud! No, what he lacked was practice and an instructor. A teacher, someone who could show him the ropes and critique his form.

 

So, Hyde instantly suggested that the boy go to his father for advice and pointers, only to get shot down the second he shut his mouth.

 

“Tch, no way shit rat. Didn’t you see the way I ran out of there with the damned thing? If I go back now and ask for help it will look pathetic. I’m an angel of music, I shouldn’t need a teacher. Besides, I want to be able to play it for them and make them proud. I can’t do that if I go back down there now.”

 

“…So that’s it? You’re just going to give up on something you want?”

 

“…Yeah.”

 

“But that’s not right! You’re the Eve of Greed! Or did you forget?”

 

“Tch. I didn’t forget, you rotten hedgehog! But if I continue to try and work with this demon instrument, it will tarnish my angelic aura.”

 

“Fine. Then I guess I’ll just take my demon instrument back.”

 

“Ha! What could you possibly do with that thing? It’s not like you know how to play it either, you stupid ra-”

 

Without even letting the teenager finish, Hyde raised the violin and tucked it under his chin, resting it on his shoulder. Then he closed his eyes and lifted the bow, slowly pulling it over the strings. His fingers moving with practiced ease as he played out a ballad that shocked Licht to his core. He was good. Very good. A few moments later, the vampire stopped, cracking open one eye to gaze at his partner.

 

“I can do that with it.”

 

The floored expression on the pianist’s face, was hurriedly replaced by his normal schooled look. 

 

“I didn’t know you knew how to play.”

 

“You didn’t ask.”

 

One would think that somewhere along the way, the music lover would ask his boyfriend if he played any instruments, but for one reason or another, it never came up.

 

“It’s really not that hard, once you get the hang of it. I can show you if you want. Or, are you still going to just give up on it?”

 

At the vampire’s words, Licht’s eyes instantly lit with a fire of one who had been challenged. His competitive streak taking control and pushing away his stubbornness toward receiving help.

 

“Hmph. If a demon can do it, then I, an angel, should naturally be able to do it too, and better. I will try again. Now show me what to do rat.”

 

Hyde smiled and quickly moved to stand behind the teen, rattling off advice and adjusting the boy’s hold where he saw problems with it. 

 

Unknown to the two teenagers, there were two pairs of eyes watching them silently through the door that Hyde had neglected to fully close upon entrance. 

 

The adults had been in the kitchen making some coffee and tea, as they each had their own preference in hot beverages, when they heard a beautiful melody coming from their son’s room.

 

They were shocked, after hearing the pause in playing, they had assumed he gave up. But then when that skillfully played song was heard, they were shocked. They couldn’t believe that he had mastered it so fast! So they rushed up the stairs to congratulate their boy.

 

Only to find that it wasn’t their son behind the bow, but the one who had opposed letting their son know of his musical skill, Hyde.

 

The two boys both looked so focused, but more importantly, they both looked happy. While Licht wasn’t smiling, he did have a twinkle in his eye that only two things could cause, playing his piano and his boyfriend. And of course, the blond was thrilled to bits to be able to help Licht like he was, grinning from ear to ear and using his usual, chipper, tone to instruct the lad.

 

All in all, they were happy, and the atmosphere around them was calm, despite their tendency to fight. The two shared a knowing smile and quietly closed the door, before heading back downstairs. 

 

“I’m so glad that Hyde decided to show Licht after all, aren’t you honey?” Asked the woman as she stirred some honey into her tea.

 

“Yes dear, I am too.” Answered her husband as he sipped his bitter and dark drink.

 

“They make a good pair.”

 

“That they do. But more importantly, they make good music together.”

 

Not even a second after the words left his mouth, did a crash ring out from upstairs, a crash that was soon followed by screaming.

 

“You damn rat!! How dare you try and get fresh with me!”

 

“OW! Lich-tan, no! I was just showing you how to hold the violin properly!!”

 

“Liar! Face my divine punishment demon! Die, die, die until you die shit rat!!”

 

Most parents would be concerned if they heard that conversation. Most parents would rush upstairs to stop them from fighting a day check on them after hearing a series of loud crashes and bangs.

 

But the Todoroki’s weren’t most parents. This was normal after all. No relationship was perfect. Not all relationships were normal. Some couples went to counseling, some divorced, some just argued. This was just how they handled their problems, this was just how they were. And if the two males liked the way things were, who were they to try and change them? Love could not exist without hate. Light could not exist without dark. Opposites attract. And Licht and Hyde were about as opposite as one could get.

 

“Angel baby, be careful! You’re going to break the windo-AH!”

 

The sound of shattered glass and a loud thump outside, told the older couple that their son had just thrown something heavy through his window, that heavy thing possibly being Hyde himself.

 

“Ahhh, young love! They are just as energetic as always.” Cooed the woman, as she placed a hand wistfully over her heart.

 

“Indeed.” Replied her husband as he took another sip from his mug of Joe. 

 

Neither of them batted an eye when they heard their son hop out his window and chase his red eyed lover around the house into the backyard, where he promptly shoved him into the pool, most likely trying to drown him.

 

“Such a wonderful young love.”

 

“The noblest hateful love that e'er I heard of.“

 

“Hahaha, stop it dear. Don’t you go all poetic on me now.” Cried Mrs. Todoroki, as she lightly slapped the back of her hand against her husband’s chest. The man only smiled, grasping her hand softly and planting a light kiss on it. 

 

“Yes dear.”

 

As soon as the pair heard a second body hit the water, they sighed. “I’ll go get two towels. You keep watch and don’t let them in until I’ve come back and given them each one.”

 

“Right.”

 

A moment later, the sliding glass door opened. Revealing a soaked angel and an even more drenched vampire.

 

“Wait there, your mother is getting towels.”

 

“…Thank you.” The two teens croaked.

 

Shortly after, the woman of the house came bustling back in with towels in her arms. Distributing them, she lectured the two boys on going night swimming and how they would get sick despite the fact that it was summer. Both boys apologized, thinking they were in trouble. But they were shocked to see both parents smiling.

 

“What? Why are you smiling like that?” The teens asked in unison.

 

The adults replied in unison as well. “Oh nothing at all. Just marveling at the young love.”

 

Licht blushed and muttered something about his parents being embarrassing, and removed his boots, then trudged off to his room. 

 

Hyde only blinked owlishly, until a light of realization sparked across his countenance. He grinned mischievously and carelessly toed of his sneakers. Quickly padding off after his younger lover.

 

“Ah! Hey! Shit rat! I just changed my shirt, now I’m all wet again. Get off!”

 

“Nuh-uh. No way. All’s fair in love and war Lich-tan. And after you almost drowning me,I think I deserve a hug at least, maybe even some cuddling.” Chirped the energetic blond.

 

“Ugh. You’re impossible Hyde.”

 

Once again, the parents shared a smile. This was just another typical visit for them. Another normal night at the Todoroki home. 

 

Well, at least they knew that they would never get bored with their son and his boyfriend around.

THE END


	3. Impromptu Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Licht and Lawless have a date scheduled that gets interrupted by an unexpected concert, Licht refuses to leave his lover alone and pulls him into the concert.

It was a lovely Wednesday afternoon for Hyde, the weather was the perfect balance of not too hot and not too cold, he had a wonderful nights sleep and he and Licht had a date in a few hours. Nothing could ruin his day.

 

“But Hyde and I have a date tonight. I can’t just- no Kranz, you’re the one whose not listening.”

 

Except for that.

 

“Lich-tan what’s wrong?” He questioned as he walked into their Shared bedroom to find an irritated Licht.

 

“It’s Kranz. He wants me to do a concert tonight.”

 

Puzzled, he tilted his head to one side and asked, “But, I thought your concert was tomorrow night?”

 

“It is.”

 

After a moment of pondering, he sighed and decided to just get straight to the heart of the problem.

 

“Put him on speaker.”

 

Licht gave him a skeptical look, but did as he was told. Almost instantaneously, Hyde could hear the frantic voice of Licht’s manager. 

 

“Please Licht, they don’t have anyone else to perform tonight and their desperate. The band that had originally booked it for tonight had an accident. Their bus driver veered off the road when a little black cat jumped out in front of him and one of the band members got hurt in the following crash. Leaving them unable to play tonight and the concert hall open. They aren’t even charging us for renting it for the night, in fact, they are actually willing to pay us. Please Licht! This is such a grand opportunity!! Can’t you just go on a date some other night? I’m sure Lawless will understand.”

 

Licht sighed and shook his head, despite the fact that the man over the phone could not see the action. 

 

“Kranz, even if I did perform tonight, what would happen to tomorrow night’s concert?”

 

The man quickly replied in a cheery voice that they would still have tomorrow night’s concert, that tonight would not affect it and that it was a huge opportunity to sway some skeptical fans.

 

“I think you should do it Lich-tan.”

 

Suddenly, the teens head swiveled around to fix his boyfriend with a sharp look.

 

“What?”

 

“I said, I think you should do it. It’s a good opportunity for you like Kranz said. We can have our date night some other time. Your future is more important, I’m not going anywhere, so you don’t have to worry about our future.”

 

The scowl on the angel’s face deepened. His eyes narrowing as he searched his partner’s own face. Reading him like a book. Licht was no fool, he could tell behind that cheery smile, that Hyde was not happy. But he knew deep down that this was too good a chance to pass up.

 

“Please Lich-tan, I promise, it’s okay.”

 

He got another skeptical look.

 

“Forty thousand brothers could not, with all their quantity of love, Make up my sum.” He said, but at his boyfriend’s confused look, he added. “If I love you that much, don’t you think that I will only do what I think is best for you? That I will make things work between us one way or another? You taking one surprise concert won’t kill us angel cakes. I swear it.”

 

With a heavy sigh and shake of his head, Licht reluctantly agreed. Kranz cheered and said that he would call the manager of the concert hall right away and get back to him with a time, but that Licht should go get ready as soon as he hung up. Licht once again agreed and clicked the end call button. Casting one more look at his lover, before getting up and walking off to get his suit on.

 

This left Hyde alone with his thoughts. This was the one drawback to having a famous pianist as a boyfriend. Having to share him constantly, and while Hyde didn’t normally mind the occasional fan coming up to them when they were at dinner, or the fact that they never stayed in one place and we’re always traveling, he did mind when he was promised they had a day off and then having that day off taken away.

 

But like he’d said earlier, this was what was best for Licht. He had to think of what was best for the younger male. Otherwise, what kind of boyfriend would he be?  
A selfish and greedy one. That’s what kind.

 

Sighing sadly, he shook his head and threw himself onto the queen sized mattress before him and closed his eyes. At least he would get to listen to his angel play, that was always nice.

 

Little did he know, his boyfriend had been watching him through a crack in the door, and Licht was not happy that his partner was so upset over this. Determined to do something, he walked off into the restroom and shut the door just as his phone vibrated. Looking down at the screen, he saw it was his manager, and he quickly answered the call.

 

“Perfect timing Kranz, I have something I want to try, but I need your help.”

———

Three hours later, Licht and Hyde found themselves standing behind the curtains on the stage of the concert hall. Licht speaking to his manager and the stage help, while Hyde tugged uncomfortably at his tie. He wasn’t sure why Licht had insisted that he needed to wear a suit tonight. He had gone to plenty of his concerts in his usual outfit, what made tonight so special?

 

The vampire was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw it was his gloomy angel.

 

“What is it Licht? You want me to wish you good luck? Oh, no, wait. That’s bad luck. I’m supposed to say break a leg, right? Or is that just in theater? Oh well, knock ‘em dead angel.” He said as he plastered his typical huge grin on his face.

 

“Tch. That’s not it at all you dumb hedgehog. I came to ask you if you were ready. Oh, that and to give you this.” 

 

“Huh? Ready for wha-”

 

The blond was immediately cut off by a case being shoved into his arms. Casting his gaze down to the object, he saw it was a black violin case, with a gold engraving on it. It said Hyde Todoroki’s Violin, A.K.A. the Shit Rat’s Violin, DON’T TOUCH! -Licht Jekylland Todoroki. 

 

So he got him a case for the violin that his parents had given him? It was a sweet gesture. And the engraving was quite adorable, he almost wanted to laugh. The boy had given him his last name. If he were in a better mood, he would tease the boy about it, asking if they had somehow gotten married without him knowing it.   
But why would he need this? 

 

Looking up to ask his younger lover why he had given him this, he noticed that the boy had already made his way to the grand piano in the center of the stage and had taken his seat at the bench.

 

Now the poor immortal was hopelessly lost. He had absolutely zero ideas as to why Licht had handed him his violin. That is, until the curtains opened and Kranz rushed out onto the stage to introduce Licht.

 

“Hello and welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to what will surely be a one of a kind performance by the one and only angel of music, Licht Jekylland Todoroki!”  
The man clapped along with everyone in the audience, as the teen stood from his bench, turned to the crowd, and took a bow. However, instead of just sitting back down like he usually would, Licht walked over to Kranz and took the microphone. 

 

“Yes, tonight will truly be unique. As this was not a planned concert, but instead, an impromptu one. So, since this isn’t a usual concert, I thought we would spice things up tonight. I’m sure you’ve all heard my angelic piano before, but tonight, you will be hearing my angelic piano accompanied by a devilishly good violinist. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, my backup, Hyde! Also known as, Lawless of Greed!!”

 

The audience once again roared with applause and cheers and whistles. Leaving Hyde stunned as he stood behind the curtains staring at his boyfriend. Licht gestured with his free hand, for Hyde to come out on stage beside him, a very tiny smile adorning his features. This gave the bloodsucker all the encouragement he needed.

 

Bursting onto the stage, he waved at the crowd and snatched the microphone from Licht.

 

“Hiiiiii everyone! I’m Lawless, or Lawly or Hyde or the super cute Lawless-chan! Or supporting man, or whatever you like! And I’m super grateful to be able to join this gloomy angel on stage tonight, he’s super cool in every way, so make sure you show him some love alright? Anyway, let’s get this show on the road!” Hyde all but screamed into the mic, as he opened the case and removed his violin and bow, before tossing the now empty case aside, throwing it behind the curtains on the stage.

 

This only served to piss Licht off. Despite the fact that they were on stage, the young musician couldn’t help but fall into his usual habits of dealing with Hyde. 

 

Surging forward, he harshly kicked the back of the vampire’s leg, knocking it out from under him. 

 

“You damn rat! Do you have any idea how much that case cost? Not to mention the cost of engraving it! And you just throw it aside like it’s nothing?! How dare you do that to something I gave you!”

 

“O-Ouch, Lich-tan. I’m sorry, I’m just really eager to play with you.” 

 

Sensing a fight about to break out between the two and fearing how the audience would react, Kranz quickly rushed in to stand between the two.

 

“Hahaha, young love. So lively and complicated, isn’t that right folks? Anyway, let’s just start the performance, shall we?” He finished with a pained smile and nervous laugh, as he shoved the two boys into position.

 

Licht seated at his bench once more, and Lawless standing a bit awkwardly in front of the piano, looking a little unsure of what to do. Despite his earlier excitement to be playing with Licht on stage, now that they were in position and about to start, he realized he didn’t know what to play. The blond began sweating bullets as he stood frozen in panic. Thankfully, Licht seemed to notice and spoke up.

 

“We will be playing a couple songs tonight that Hyde and I wrote ourselves. And then after that, I will take requests from the audience. First up is ‘What’s your name?’.”

 

Upon hearing those words, relief flooded the vampire’s system. While he had never played the song on Violin, he at least knew what it sounded like. He just needed Licht to lead and he would follow, picking up whatever notes the youth didn’t play on his piano.

 

And as the teenager’s fingers began to tickle the ivory keys of his grand piano, and Hyde started fiddling with fiddle, the blond realized how far they had come together.

 

From Licht hating him and wanting to kill him, to tolerating him but still trying to kill him, to liking him but not giving up on killing him, to falling in love with him begrudgingly and finally giving up on trying to murder him, for the most part. 

 

And Lawless from just liking his skills at the piano and determination, not to mention his delusions of believing he is an angel. To disliking him and wanting to take him out because their ideals didn’t match up, to falling hopelessly in love with him. 

 

Standing on that stage and playing with his boyfriend, he decided that there was no where else he would rather be. For a pianist and his doting boyfriend, this was probably the best kind of date for them. He no longer minded that their date night had been cancelled. 

 

On the contrary, he actually wanted to do this more often. 

 

Casting a bright and brilliant smile over at the young angel, he saw the young man was half smirking, half smiling, back at him, and somehow he just knew, that Licht felt the same way.


	4. Homemade Instruments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Misono are both unable to watch the subclass children that occupy the mansion and they don't feel comfortable leaving them without the protection of another Eve and Servamp, but when Mahiru and Kuro are unavailable, it falls on Licht and Lawless to do the job.

It was an early Thursday morning, that Licht received a frantic call from Mahiru. The boy was panicking because Lily had called him, saying that they needed a babysitter for all his subclasses. But Mahiru was currently away on a trip with his boyfriend and Servamp, Kuro, and wouldn’t be back until the next morning. So Mahiru, knowing he was in the area and always feeling he had to help, called Licht.

 

The teen begged the angel to watch over the children, telling him that it was only for a few hours. Licht was quick to let Mahiru know that he had a concert to perform that night, but Mahiru assured him that he would be able to leave by 2pm. So, being the angel that he was, Licht agreed.

 

After all, he couldn’t just leave his angel in training hanging like that. And it couldn’t possibly be that hard to watch over some children. Oh how wrong he was.

 

After grabbing Hyde and dragging him to the mansion where all the kids resided, the gloomy dark haired male realized something important. He knew nothing about kids.

 

Thankfully his energetic blond boyfriend seemed to know a thing or two. He actually seemed to get along with the kids quite well, perhaps it was because they were also demons.

 

“Hey, shit rat. What should we do with these mini-demons.”

 

“Eh? Uh, you mean to entertain them and stuff? ‘Cuz we don’t have to do much. Just make sure they don’t go out in the sun and die I think.”

 

This caught Licht by surprise. He had forgotten that these subclass children weren’t like Hyde. That they would die if they were in the sunlight. It didn’t help that all of Hyde’s subclasses did just fine during the day because of their whale mascot costumes.

 

“No. Mahiru would play with them. I want these children to know that I am an angel, that means I have to make them happy, or else they will see me as a demon like you. Perhaps I should play them a song on my piano? Everybody loves music after all.”

 

Without even waiting for a response from his partner, the pianist walked into the tiny vampires playroom and summoned his piano, where he immediately sat the bench. He called all the children, urging them to come and listen to his performance. He waited until they all sat around him in a circle, before he started playing.

 

He’d expected them to be in awe. To be stricken with such emotion that they wept or cheered, or even both! But as his finger tickled the ivories, he glanced at his makeshift audience. Only to find that they were much closer than he thought they were. Sure there was awe on their faces, but not the kind of awe that left one speechless and at a loss. They were not frozen in place or crying from all the emotion in his playing.

 

No. They were intrigued. 

 

“That’s so cool!” Screamed one boy.

 

“Yeah, that was really amazing! How did you do that?” Cooed a girl.

 

“Yeah! I wanna try!”

 

Soon a chorus of “Me too!” was filling the room. Which quickly left Licht in an uncomfortable position. He didn’t want to say no and dash their hopes. Perhaps, music could save them. Lift them up from their demonic seeding in the ground and bring them towards the cushiony clouds of heaven above. Maybe he could save these children.

 

But on the other hand, he didn’t want them touching his piano. Licht was very territorial in some ways. That was his piano, or his melon, or (sadly) his shitty vampire boyfriend. He didn’t share, not even with kids. Sometimes, he would share some of his things with cute animals, but not kids.

 

“Uh, um. Well…”

 

“Well that sounds like a great idea kids!”

 

Ah, Hyde to the rescue.

 

“Why don’t we ALL make our own instruments and we can form ourselves a little band, huh? What do you say?”

 

“YEAH!!!!!”

 

Instantly, the children started racing over to Hyde who was standing in the doorway with a large Cheshire grin on his face. He ushered the children out the door and to the kitchen where they could find the pieces they needed to make their instruments. But not without throwing a quick glance at Licht, and gesturing with his head for him to follow, which he did, numbly.

 

When they got to the kitchen Hyde quickly got to work on teaching the horde of ankle biters, how to make various instruments. Drums, shakers, even harps. All was going well, until one girl said that she wanted to make what Licht played on earlier.

 

“That’s called a piano Mari. And as you can see, we’ve already got one skilled piano player, so why don’t you pick something else, alright? How about a wind instrument? I can show you how to make one out of a roll from some wrapping paper.”

 

Hyde was crouched down on one knee, with a hand on a young, pink haired girl’s shoulder. Clearly trying to console her and shift her focus to another instrument, in order to appease his boyfriend.

 

“No! I want to play the piano too! It sounded so pretty, I want to make pretty music with it too!”

 

That was it. That was all it took for Licht to break. He strode over to her with a fire in his eyes, he’d found a kindred spirit among the demons.

 

“Do you like the piano?”

 

“Huh? Licht? What are you-”

 

“Hush demon! I’m talking to her not you!”

 

The little girl’s face lit up, she nodded vigorously with a twinkle in her scarlet eyes.

 

“Yeah, I love it! It’s so pretty sounding!” 

 

Licht preened under the child’s words. He was instantaneously on the side of this little girl. It didn’t take much for her to win him over. Just a shared love of the piano. And while he didn’t think she actually ‘loved’ it, as children threw that word around to easily in his opinion, she still expressed a like for the instrument. And that was more than enough for him to take it and run with it.

 

Placing his hands on her shoulders and standing tall behind her, he fixed his lover with a sharp look, one that left no room for opposition of any kind.

 

“Hey, hedgehog, can you teach this angel in training how to make a piano out of cardboard and strings or something?”

 

“Eh?!? B-but Licht!-”

 

“Can you or not shit rat?!”

 

The blond swallowed down his rebuttal, and answered in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Oh yeah, sure, of course I can Lich-tan. I’m a freaking magician, I can totally make a piano out of cardboard and string.”

 

“Great. Then get to it.”

 

Lawless sputtered out gibberish for a moment. He was at a complete loss. Was he serious? Licht didn’t really joke around, ever, so he must have been.

 

“Um, angel cakes, how do you propose I do this? I mean, even if I could make the keys and everything out of cardboard, and rig it up with strings attached to each key, how would it make different sounds with each key? Heck, how would I make it create sounds period!?”

 

The angel scoffed and looked down at the blond angrily. 

 

“How should I know rat? You’re the one who said you could do it, not me. Besides, correct me if I’m wrong, but weren’t you the one whose idea it was to make homemade instruments in the first place?”

 

The sin of Greed’s mouth snapped shut at that. All words escaping him at the moment. Licht was right after all, this was his own fault. But he had only been trying to save Licht earlier when he suggested the plan. He saw the panicked and conflicted look on his face and just had to help him. He hadn’t given a single thought to the repercussions of his actions.

 

Sighing in defeat, the oldest vampire in the room surrendered himself to his fate.

 

“Fine. I’ll figure something out. Just give me some room to work alright? I’ll also need some string, a lot of cardboard, and like, I don’t know, 20 minutes at least. Can you go play with all the other kids while I work on this Licht?”

 

The teenager nodded and grabbed the girl’s hand, pulling her back to the playroom and telling the other children to follow. Leaving the blond all alone to rig something together, which was easier said than done.

 

First he had to figure out a way to make the sounds that the keys would usually make, or at least, make each key create a different sound. Suddenly, an idea struck him, but it would cause the piano to take up a lot of space. Good thing pianos are typically large instruments.

 

Racing around the kitchen, the vampire began grabbing different items. Empty cans, string, boxes, rice, aluminum foil, etc. 

 

Once he had all his components assembled, he got to work tying them all together. After about twenty minutes of rigging, he managed to form a horrible looking, yet passable performance wise, piano.

 

He stretched his arms up, popped his spine and stood. Picking up the fairly large sized instrument, Hyde made his way down the hall to find his boyfriend and the children they were babysitting.

 

Said boyfriend, upon Hyde entering the room, was found leading all the children in an improvised orchestra. He even had the little girl who had been wanting to play the piano seated on his lap as he played, showing her how one should position their hands.

 

The cacophony of mismatched sounds played by out of sync children was endearing in a way. Like a parent who was proud of their child for doing something that anyone could do, like writing their name, even if there were backwards letters and the whole thing looked like chicken scratch. 

 

But nothing was as nice, as the thought that Licht was learning. That he could be like this with their own kids one day, if they ever decided to tie the knot and adopt a couple anyway. Shaking himself out of his revere, the oldest one there cleared his throat to announce his arrival.

 

“Yes rat, we know you’re there, but we’re busy. So unless you have the piano ready for Mari, you better just back away quietly and not disturb us any further.”

 

The blonde chuckled and held up the aforementioned piano for all to see. The young girl’s eyes sparkled as she quickly hopped down from the angel’s lap and raced over to the door. She began bouncing up and down in excitement, thanking him repeatedly for the gift.

 

The immortal man blushed and handed the younger bloodsucker her instrument, which she instantly brought back to Licht to show off and play next to him. Hyde himself waltzed over to his younger lover and shamelessly draped himself over the pianists back and shoulders, placing his chin on top of the boys head.   
The teen scoffed, reprimanded him with a “Come on shit rat, I’m trying to pay here.” but didn’t shove him off. 

 

Hyde chuckled again and let his eyes slide closed as he listened intently to the beautiful chorus of notes around him. It was still rough and not synchronized at all, but it was still pleasant to hear all the sounds regardless. Although, it was mostly Licht’s piano that he was relishing hearing.

 

After a few butchered songs, most of the kids bowed out, choosing to move off to the side of the playroom and play with some toys. Only a few children remained, Mari on her piano, a couple girls with shakers and improvised wrapping paper tube tubas, and a boy on a drum made from a pot.

 

Not even an hour later, it dropped to just Mari and Licht playing, as the other kids got bored as well. But eventually she too became tired. Glancing at the clock, the Eve noticed it was around 1:30pm, meaning in half an hour they could leave. He decided that he would just play for the children for the last half hour and leave playing with the little tykes to Hyde.

 

Nudging his boyfriend in the ribs with his elbow, he attempted to get him to go play with the kids. “Hyde, go play with the kids.”

 

“Mm, but why? I’m comfortable here angelcakes. Besides, they seem to be keeping each other company just fine.”

 

The teen scoffed and rolled his eyes, then nudged the other male again a bit harder.

 

“As true angel would play with them. But since you are a demon, I guess you wouldn’t play with them.” The vampire released a laugh and smiled into the musician’s hair.

 

“I’m going to take that as your permission to stay where I’m at.”

 

The two stayed how they were for who knows how long. Licht playing his piano and Hyde quietly enjoying it while leaning on the younger male. The two finally parted, albeit reluctantly, when they heard the voice of the second youngest Servamp call out to them.

 

“Hello there big brother, Licht-san. Thank you for watching my cute kiddos for me. Misono and I are back now, so you can leave if you want. Mahiru told me you have a concert tonight, best of luck Licht-san.”

 

The teen nodded and stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked over to the door, waved at Mari and left.

 

“Haha, I guess that means we’re leaving then. See ya around Lust.”

 

Immediately after that, the Servamp of Greed rushed out the door after his partner. Once he caught up, the two walked in silence. Hyde noticed that Licht kept giving him glances out of the corner of his eyes. He also saw the slight pouty scowl on his face and decided to take a chance by grabbing Licht’s hand, which instantly earned him a glare.

 

“What do you think your doing rat?”

 

He smirked in response. He hadn’t been yelled at or kicked, so that meant that he was right in his assumption.

 

“Nothing. I just wanted to hold your skillful hand. When Lily got back it forced us to split up, a little too soon for my tastes.”

 

His smirk widened when he saw that Licht managed to keep a straight face at his answer, not even quirking a brow or scoffing. So he decided to be a bit cockier.

 

“Besides, it looked like you were missing the contact too.”

 

At this Licht’s eyes widened and he quickly turned his head away, raising his free arm to cover the bottom half of his face in an attempt to hide the rising blush.  
“Stupid rat. And what makes you think that? It’s not like you can tell what I want without me saying anything.”

 

Hyde’s smirk softened into a genuine, loving smile. “You don’t have to speak for me to hear you Licht.”

 

This confused the teen, so much so that he lowered his arm and turned a quizzical look on his demon counterpart.

 

“What?”

 

“A lover’s eyes will gaze an eagle blind. A lover’s ear will hear the lowest sound.”

 

When Licht didn’t respond, the vampire released a sigh and shook his head.

 

“I mean that I can tell what you are thinking because I can see it in your eyes, and I can hear what you want because our hearts are connected. So even when your mouth isn’t saying anything for my ears to pick up, your heart is sending out a little signal, and my heart can hear it.” Licht scoffed and glared at the sidewalk that they were walking on.

 

“That’s stupid Hyde, completely ridiculous. Hearts can’t talk.” He squeezed his Servamp’s hand tightly. “But, if they could, then I would try to listen to yours too you rotten hedgehog.”

 

Red eyes blew wide open, a small blush coating his own cheeks.

 

“I can’t let a demon like you show me up after all.” And there it was. Curse his Tsundere tendencies. Oh well, I wouldn’t have him any other way. Thought the immortal as he chuckled at his boyfriends words.

 

“That’s right Lich-tan. But you better start practicing if you wanna keep me from showing you up. I’m already able to tell what you really mean when you yell at me and beat me up. I know when you say you hate me that you mean you love me. But don’t worry, I’m not as complicated as you, when I say I love you, I really mean it, I love you angel babe.”

 

“Tch. Sh-shut up you damned hedgehog!! I do mean it when I say I hate you! You’re a demon! It’s only natural for an angel like me to hate you and try to kill you! That way you’ll be purified and won’t taint me!”

 

“Sure, sure. Whatever you say angel baby. But I meant it, I love you~♡.”

 

The teenager sputtered at the that one small declaration. It wasn’t because Hyde never said he loved him, because he did, all the time. No. It was because he had just said such awful things to him, and yet he still responded with a confession of his love.

 

Damned rat. How can you just say that so easily? I don’t get it. I don’t understand. Ha. And you said you weren’t complicated. He took a Deep breathe, gave Hyde’s hand another squeeze, and whispered to his lover.

 

“I…love you too y’know.”

 

“Huh?…Heh. Yeah. I know. Don’t worry angel-chan. I know. And I always will. Promise.”

THE END


	5. Piano Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Licht gives Mahiru some lessons on how to play the piano and Hyde gets super paranoid and jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has very slight KuroMahi in it for like a minute, so if you don't like that then you should skip this chapter.

“Hyde, I will be busy giving the angel in training some piano lessons, so make sure you don’t bother us.”

 

“Sure thing angel-chan. I’ll behave.”

 

The dark haired teen narrowed his eyes even more than normal, if possible, as if he didn’t believe his partner for a second. But in the end, all he said was “You better.” and then walked away.

 

Of course, Hyde would try to behave, but there was no guarantee. He wasn’t one to follow the rules. It was in his name after, Lawless, to be without law. So if he wanted to go interrupt Mahiru and Licht while they were playing the piano, then he would. 

 

However, he didn’t want to upset Licht. Perhaps he would go out there to check on them under the guise of being out there to get a drink. Yes, that could work. 

 

Deciding to give them 10 minutes, before he barged out there, Hyde laid back on the bed, contemplating his plan of action. I can’t continuously go out there for a drink, Licht will know what I’m doing. Maybe for a snack later, and while I’m out getting a snack, I can lay something down and go back out even later saying that I’m looking for it. Yeah, yeah that’s good.

 

After the 10 minutes were up, the vampire stood and bounded out of the room, and headed toward the kitchen. The first thing he noticed when he walked through the main room to get to the kitchen, was how close the two males were sitting. 

 

They were pressed shoulder to shoulder, as Licht pointed at things and explained what they were. And Hyde did not like it. He couldn’t fault the teen on it though, so he just took a deep breathe, sighed it out, and went on to get his beverage.

 

As soon as he heard the footsteps getting further, Licht threw a glare over his shoulder. He wasn’t sure what the hedgehog was up to, but knowing Hyde, it couldn’t be anything good. The young pianist shook his head and turned his attention back to the brunet beside him.

 

“Okay, now, do I need to teach you what the bars mean?”

 

The immortal being spent a good long while in the kitchen, making his double espresso as slowly as possible, just to give himself an excuse to be shamelessly watching his lover through the doorway. 

 

It was ridiculous that Hyde could get so upset over this. It’s not like Mahiru was going to take Licht from him. Mahiru didn’t even like Licht that much. And besides, Mahiru was dating his older Kuro. And the two seemed more than happy together. So this whole thing was just insane.

 

But he couldn’t help it. He didn’t like how close they were, or how Licht was giving the other boy his undivided attention. All because he was this ‘angel in training’. What if Hyde said he wanted Licht to teach him the piano? Would Licht act like this with him? Would he even agree to it?

 

Briefly, he considered storming out there and insisting that he wanted piano lessons too, and that Licht should teach them both at the same time. But that would only result in him getting yelled at and kicked around for interrupting.

 

Another loud sigh, escaped his lips as he grabbed his favorite drink, and headed back to his room. Completely unaware of the fact that his Eve had heard him sighing twice, and was starting to get irritated.

————————————————————

After having finished his drink and waiting half an hour in his room on his phone, the blond decided that it was time to check in on them once more.

 

He quickly padded his way back out to the kitchen and made himself a ham and cheese sandwich, all the while keeping a keen eye on his lover’s back. Dismissively, he placed his phone on the countertop, so he would have an excuse to come back out here later, as Licht never told him how long the two would be at it.

 

Once his sandwich was done, he walked over to the door frame to lean on it and eat his sandwich, what he saw, almost made him drop the food all together, plate and everything. instead he settled for nearly ripping his hair out with his free hand.

 

Licht was sitting behind the younger Eve, hands on top of his as he guided him through the motions of a beginner’s song called “when the saints go marching in”. His chest was pressed to the other boy’s back! That was entirely too close! Was he TRYING to make him mad?!

 

'No, no. Licht wouldn’t do that. He takes his music very seriously. And he has never had many friends, so he probably just doesn’t see a problem with this. Yeah, yeah that’s all it is. He probably just told Mahiru there was an easier way to show him how to play and the darn simple loving kid probably agreed. Nothing bad is happening. I’m just overreacting.' Thought the immortal.

 

The oldest male in the room, took another deep inhale of oxygen and released it in a long, grounding exhale. He then ate his sandwich in silence, watching the two teenagers like a hawk. He suddenly felt less like a boyfriend, and more like an overprotective father who would make excuses to check on his daughter whenever she had a boy over to study. 

 

Shortly after this revelation, the sandwich was gone, and Hyde had wandered back to his room once more.

 

“Umm, Licht-san, is me being here bad? Lawless seems a bit on edge.”

 

“No, just ignore him. He’s just being a brat. If we ignore him for long enough, he may just give up and stay in there.”

———————————————————-

'I’m just being paranoid. There is no reason to be upset. But, I mean, how much worse could this get?! They’re already pressed as closely together as two people can be! There is no way for this to go any further south. It’s fine. I’m fine. Licht and I are fine.' The vampire thought.

 

The red eyed immortal took a few more calming breaths and gave the two other males a few minutes reprieve, before he stalked back out to grab his phone.  
That, was it. He was going to explode! Rationality be damned! Licht was now, not only sitting with the boy pressed against his chest, but he was being way too nice to the kid now too!

 

“That’s right. Good job angel in training, you only messed up 3 notes that time.” Spoke the tutor as he patted the boy on the head.

 

“Ah, thanks Licht-san. I couldn’t do it without you though!” Said the student as he turned and gave the older boy a bright smile. To which, the teacher gave a very slight upturn of the lip back.

 

'Arrgghh!!! That’s it!!! I can’t take it anymore! I have to say something!' He thought.

 

Just as he was about to March over and give the two a piece of his mind, there was a soft, lazy knock on the door that the two in the main room didn’t seem to hear. Giving an intentionally loud and aggravated sigh, the Servamp walked over and yanked the door open, only to be met with a black cat pushing his way inside. Once inside, he shut the door and changed back.

 

“I’m here to pick up Mahiru. I woke up to find I was home alone and saw a note that said he would be here with the violent angel.”

 

“Ah, nii-san. Thank goodness! You won’t believe how out Eve’s are acting! It’s shameful!”

 

Kuro tilted his head and lazily meandered his way into the main room, Lawless trailing after him. Upon entering the room, it was clear to see the two Eve’s were still seated in the position that Hyde had found them in earlier. And while it infuriated him, his brother didn’t seem to care at all. He just blinked. As if this didn’t matter!

 

“See?! Look at them! They’re dating us and yet they look like they’re dating each other right now!”

 

“So? Just cuz they’re sitting like that, doesn’t mean anything is going on. Mahiru is too innocent for that. They’re just friends Hyde. Besides,” He said as a loving smile took its place on his lips. “I trust him. And I know he would never betray me.”

 

“You really have that much faith in him? You trust him that much? You don’t think, for even a second, that he won’t turn around marry someone else all of a sudden for some stupid reason?!”

 

“I do. With my life. And no, he would never do that to me. Mahiru’s not that kind of guy. And Licht’s not either. If he didn’t want to be with you, he would tell you upfront. So relax a bit. Oi, Mahiru.”

 

Upon hearing the bored drawl of his boyfriend, Mahiru’s head spun around and a huge sunny smile shot across his face.

 

“Kuro! You came to get me!” Exclaimed the brunet, as he shot up and raced over to throw himself into the bluenette’s arms.

 

“Yeah, I woke up alone and without breakfast. And we’re out of instant ramen. So I had to come get you so you could feed me.”

 

“Ugh! Kuro!” He gave the Servamp a light punch in the shoulder, causing a lazy smirk to appear on the taller male’s face.

 

“I’ve gotta go now Licht-san, but thank you so much for today. I had a lot of fun, and I really learned a lot. Bye!”

 

And with that the Sloth pair left, a black cat on the brunet’s shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. As soon as the door shut, all hell broke loose. 

 

“What the hell was that?!”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“You two were all over each other! And he said he had ‘fun’ and he ‘learned a lot’ what exactly was happening out here?!”

 

The dark haired male stood, faced his boyfriend, and crossed his arms. 

 

“Hmph, you should know shit rat, you’ve been out here plenty, and you have eyes. You should be able to tell. What was the excuse this time?”

 

“W-what?”

 

“The bathroom? Or were you just winging it? Decided you’d come out here without an excuse, huh?”

 

“I-I left my phone in the kitchen while I was making my sandwich…”

 

The boy scoffed. “Intentionally, I bet.”

 

He couldn’t come up with a rebuttal, he had him there. 

 

“Look shit rat, you can either cut the crap and just tell me what’s going on with you, or we can drop this whole charade all together and you will get no answer.”

 

The vampire bit his lip. He usually didn’t mind whenever Licht won one of their spats, but this time it really bothered him how easily the boy had cornered him and turned this whole thing around on him.

 

“Fine! I’m jealous okay?! You’re my boyfriend and yet you were all close and touchy and nice to my brother’s Eve!” For some unknown reason, Licht smirked.

 

“Oh? I thought you liked a challenge rat. You’ve never complained before about me not being nice to you. And you say you’re upset that I was spending all that time being close to Mahiru, and yet you’re not even the Servamp of Envy. You are Greed.”

 

“Sh-shut up! It’s just, it makes me think that, sometimes, you actually don’t like me. And I’m entitled to feel jealous! It’s part of being greedy! I see something and I want it! And I wanted you attention! So there!”

 

Suddenly, Licht lowered his arms, his face carrying a serious look, smirk gone, and walked toward Hyde. The blond thought that perhaps he had struck a nerve and they were going to actually fight. But instead, the teen reached out and yanked on his tie. Pulling him forward and smashing their lips together.

 

His first reaction was to blink owlishly, as he wasn’t entirely sure what was happening or what to do. But shortly after, he melted, allowing himself to hum in enjoyment. Not even a second later, the angel pulled back, smirk instantly returning. Hyde blushed.

 

“I know Hyde. I knew the whole time that you were jealous, it was a bit unwarranted, but you are entitled to feel whatever you want. I just wanted you to admit to it and realize that it’s not a bad thing to fess up to it. Now, do you still think I hate you even though I’m dating you? Or are you done being stupid?”

 

“N-no, not really. You wouldn’t have kissed me like that if you hated me. W-wait a minute! You knew?! So you WERE doing all that on purpose! That’s so mean Lich-tan! I can’t believe you!” He whined.

 

Licht rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets, clearly done with this whole conversation. Honestly, it was a miracle he hadn’t kicked him yet. “Stupid rat, don’t accuse an angel of something so evil.”

 

“But you’re not denying it! Lich-tannnnn. How could you! And I was so good too! I didn’t interrupt you once. Don’t I get some kind of reward?” The pianist turned away, walking off to the bedroom, scoffing as he did so.

 

“Yeah right, if that’s what you call good, then it’s no wonder you’re a demon. You were practically breathing down our necks the whole time. Checking in like an overprotective father. Or, an incredibly jealous boyfriend.”

 

For a second, Hyde could have sworn that was mirth he heard in the teen’s voice. Rushing after him, he called him out on it.

 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you? Are you sure you’re not the demon in this relationship angel-chan? You are so mean!”

 

As soon as he finished his sentence, the teen stopped dead in his tracks and turned a fire filled glare on his blond lover.

 

“How dare you. And after I kissed you like that to make you feel better. You can consider that kiss your compensation for being jealous all afternoon, because I’m an angel and I am nice. Don’t forget that shit rat.”

 

“Right. You’re right. You’re an angel. Wait. Does that mean anytime I’m jealous I get a kiss like that? If I say I’m still jealous, do I get another one?”

 

Smirk sliding onto his feature, quickly replacing his upset and shaken look. Licht gave a small groan and shook his head, continuing on to their bedroom, followed closely by Hyde.

 

“You’re deplorable. Go to bed Hyde.”

 

“No way angel cakes! That was really hot earlier! The way you kissed me like that. I want another! You aren’t going to leave your poor, adorable pet hedgehog so distraught, are you?”

 

“Distraught my ass! You’re fine!”

 

“Nooooo!!! I’m super depressed Lich-tan! You have to kiss me better!”

 

“Get off right now or else rat!”

 

The blond laughed, Licht was clearly in a good mood today, so that meant that, despite his threat, Hyde could get away with his actions. So the vampire’s response was to throw his arms and legs around the teen, snuggling closer to him on their bed, causing the angel to blush profusely. 

 

“Nevermind angel-chan. This will do just fine. I don’t need that second kiss after all, since it embarrasses you so much.” He exclaimed as he nuzzled the boy’s cheek with his own. “You’re such an ass…” Muttered the teen.

 

“Maybe, but I’m your ass!” Chirped the blond.

 

“Yes, you are. And I love you, despite how much you piss me off rat.”

 

“Aww, angel baby! I love you too!” 

 

The two laid silently, which was a miracle for the ever loud Servamp of Greed. But eventually, the energetic blond let out a yawn, slowly losing himself to slumber and inadvertently loosening his hold. Licht chose this opportunity to slip an arm out and wrap it around the other male, pulling him to his chest. Instantly shocking the immortal out of his sleepy state.

 

“Lich-ta-” He started, in his normally loud voice, only being stopped by the raven placing his hand over his mouth and shushing him.

 

“Speak low, if you speak love.” 

 

The blonds eyes widened for a second, but sluggishly closed them as a smile spread across his face and Licht removed his hand. 

 

“Sorry I got so jealous Lich-tan.” He whispered

 

“It’s okay shit rat.”

 

“No, it’s not, it made it was unfair to you.”

 

“It’s know you’ve got some trust issues from your past, I don’t mind. Now go to sleep. Really. It’s fine.”

 

There was a beat of silence as they both closed their eyes.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

The smile on the Servamp’s face widened, as a small one formed on his Eve’s face to match him. “Goodnight Lich-tan, sleep well.” He muttered.

 

“Goodnight Hyde.” He got softly whispered back. And then all was silent, as the two slipped into a peaceful and happy slumber.

THE END


	6. Metronome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Licht is cleaning up to prepare for the small party he plans to throw for Hyde for his birthday, and stumbles upon an old metronome. He then recalls what the tool was used for and he and Hyde get sentimental over the memories the old thing brings up.

Upon waking up at exactly 7:00a.m. that glorious Saturday morning, Licht felt it was a good time to do some cleaning to prepare for the small birthday celebration he was going to be having for his partner the next day.

 

So he began by clearing shelves of any useless knickknacks, dusting things off, and going through some old boxes he had stored in his closet. But the contents in one box in particular, had him feeling quite nostalgic.

 

It was a box filled with old piano awards and various music themed items. But it wasn’t the awards that had him feeling so sentimental, no, it was actually the metronome sitting amongst the many trophies and medals.

 

He gingerly reached in and lifted the item out, inspecting it all over. It wasn’t because he remembered being a greenhorn and having to use the metronome to help him keep his timing on the piano that made him reminisce. It was because of an entirely different lesson that this tool had been used for. One that Kranz had forced upon not only Licht, but Lawless as well.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

It had been a long, hard, fight. Their opponent wasn’t exactly strong, but when you have two people trying to tag team an enemy that have never fought together before, things tend to get messy. Getting in each others way, accidentally attack one another, tripping over each other.

 

Suffice to say, the Greed pair were both tired and irritated upon their return home. Both were bleeding, covered in dirt, cuts and bruises. Needless to say, Kranz was less than thrilled when he saw them. Especially Licht’s state.

 

“What were you thinking Licht?! You are going to get yourself killed at this rate! Do you know how many people out there would be devastated if they lost you and your music?”

 

The youth gave a mix between a pout and a glare, then crossed his arms and looked away. The manager sighed in response, he was quickly becoming tired of this. It was one thing when the two got into a fight with each other, because Lawless never tried to kill the boy for real, but when it came to scuffles with other vampires, there was no such guarantee.

 

“Why can’t you just let Lawless handle the fighting? Isn’t it his job as your Servamp to protect you? Surely the enemy couldn’t have been strong enough to require both of you to take down.”

 

“There is no way I’m going to sit back and let that demon defend me. I can take care of myself Kranz.”

 

Once again, the older male sighed. Leaving briefly to fetch the medical kit he always kept on hand for these such instances. Upon his return, he had both the kit, as well as a curious second item that he placed on the ground beside them as he knelt down and tended to the boy’s injuries.

 

“If you insist on handling the fighting yourself, then why didn’t Lawless just hang back and watch. He could have jumped in if you needed the aid, but otherwise he could have just stayed out of your way.”

 

“That’s what I told him! I said, ‘Stay out of my way you rotten hedgehog! I don’t need your help, I can handle this on my own, so just stay out of it!’ but he wouldn’t listen!”

 

Before the man in the suit could even respond, a loud voice chimed in from across the room.

 

“Well why can’t you just stay out of my way and let me handle the fight?! He wasn’t even attacking you! That subclass was after me! You were the one who jumped in uninvited! I wouldn’t have been protecting you, I would have been defending myself!”

 

“Because if I’d let YOU handle the fighting, you probably would have lost and I would have been the guys next target! It’s easier just to take them out first before they come after me! And besides, it’s my job as an angel to punish all demons.”

 

Clearly things could not continue on as they were. He couldn’t stop the two from fighting each other. But he could at least prevent them from any friendly fire during battles with others. Standing up, he placed his hands on his hips and fixed the two hyperactive males with a stern look.

 

“Alright you two, listen up. You cannot keep going like this. It’s counterproductive to attack each other in a fight against someone else. So, you two need to learn to coordinate your attacks. Memorize one another’s fighting style and work around it. You should be complementing each other, not clashing. Take, for example, Lawless. You fight with a rapier, correct? That means you are a close range fighter. I would assume you are fast. So perhaps, you can rush in and fight up close, while Licht supports you from a further distance. And before either of you complain, this is not a suggestion. You two will not be allowed to leave anywhere alone until I am convinced that you will not kill each other by mistake. Am I clear?”

 

The two teenagers opened their mouths to protest, but all that came out was stuttering. However, the two only gave in once Gil glared at the two of them over the managers shoulder. Reluctantly, the pair submitted to their training.

 

“Excellent. Now then, to help you two stayed in rhythm, we will be using this.” The man bent down and picked up the item he brought with him earlier, showing it off to the pair. “I’m sure you are familiar with this already Licht, after all, all aspiring pianists must use one when they are just starting out. But I’m not sure if Lawless knows what it is, so I will explain it for him.” He took a breathe and began in a professional voice.

 

“This is a metronome. It is used by musicians to help keep a steady pace. It can be set by each individual musician to click at different intervals. Meaning, it helps them keep their timing. So, you two are going to use it to help you fight in sync with each other. We will start with a slower pace to while you are just getting started, but as we progress, I will set it higher and higher. Hopefully you two will learn to work together faster and more efficiently with time. Of course, that means you will need an opponent. Gil, will you please be their sparring partner?”

 

He received an eager nod, meaning that either he had also had enough of these two showing up in taters, or he just wanted an excuse to beat them both silly. Regardless of his reasons, Kranz was still grateful for his assistance.

 

“Trés bien! Now then, let’s get things started, shall we? Licht, you are up first, you will be sparring with Gil so that Lawless can memorize your fighting style and patterns. Next, he will go and you will watch him. Once you’ve both gotten a good idea of how the other fights, you can learn how to properly support and maneuver around one another. Tomorrow, we will work on you actually fighting alongside each other, but for now, this is all we will cover today. Now, begin!”

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Licht rushed forward, a look of determination and fury in his eyes as he lashed out at his opponent. He delivered kick after kick, yet they all proved in effective. Gil had seen him and Hyde fighting each other plenty, more often than not, he was the one who stopped them. So it made sense that he would know how to block his legs. Meaning the musician would have to try a different approach.

 

Jumping back a few feet, he summoned his piano, quickly taking a seat and playing as the whale raced right at him, aiming to punch him in the face. He was stopped mere inches from the boy, by the melody being played. His body became heavy, dropping to a knee, struggling just to remain upright. This affected the Servamp too, and normally Licht would have taken full advantage of that fact, but right now he had to focus.

 

His fingers stilled as he leapt up and lashed out with his right leg. It connected solidly with the back of the mascots head, knocking him to the ground where the teen used his left leg to kick the man back up into the air, before spinning around to strike him with his right leg once more, sending him careening into the wall.

 

“Remember Licht, we need to see everything you can do! Not just close combat, but long distance as well, if you can of course.” Shouted his manager from the sidelines. The boy growled in frustration and turned a glare on the man.

 

“Why should I? You can see how powerful I am already. I shouldn’t need to-”

 

Before he could finish his sentence, the lad had received a severe blow to his left cheek, which sent him sprawling on the ground.

 

“Lich-tan!”

 

“Focus Licht! Never take your eyes off the opponent!”

 

The teen quickly rolled, barely dodging another hit as he staggered back to his feet despite being disoriented. The earlier battle, coupled with the strike he’d just received was definitely taking its toll. Perhaps long distance would be the best option from here on out.

 

Leaping back once more on shaky feet, the youth began drawing out a piano roll on the ground, completely surrounding his would be adversary with piano keys.

 

_Now, how should I end this? I could keep running along the keys, playing out another paralyzing tune and then rush in for another kick. But something tells me that won’t be enough to bring him down. Maybe I can play something loud enough that it will make him pass out? No. Then Kranz and I would be in danger too. I guess my best option is just to trap him and force him to surrender._

 

Hopping off the ivory patterned ground below him, he summoned his grand piano and began to play his paralyzing melody once more, quickly freezing his opponent in place. Once he was immobilized, the piano roll around him, began to wrap itself around the whale’s body, encasing him in a musical prison. The piano wrapped itself tighter and tighter around the man, squeezing the very air out of his lungs.

 

“Submit now. You have lost demon. Nod once and this will all be over.”

 

The subclass instantly complied. Nodding his assent that he had lost. And as soon as he did, the bindings disappeared, allowing the vampire to drop to his knees, heaving and gasping for air.

 

Kranz immediately rushed over, pulling the head of the costume off and checking the man inside to make sure he was alright. When he was satisfied that the subclass was alright, he turned to Licht.

 

“Well done Licht. I believe that is enough for now. Lawless, did you get a good idea of what Licht can do?” He looked to the head vampire in the room and saw a look of dumbfounded shock on his face. He received a short nod.

 

“Good. Then, once Guildenstern is feeling up to it, you two can go at it, alright?”

 

The blond nodded and raced over to his Eve.

 

“Lich-tan that was amazing! I knew you were tough, but I didn’t know you were THIS strong.”

 

“Hmph. Of course I am. I have to be, otherwise how would I be able to punish all demons like the proper angel I am?”

 

The two messed around for a bit. Hyde teasing Licht about how great he was and the pianist trying to attack the Servamp. After about five minutes of their usual banter, Gil had decided that he was up for more and Lawless was called over to face off against his subclass. The oldest being in the room began the battle by summoning his sword and taunting his underling with a smirk on his face.

 

“Y'know, this isn’t even a fair fight. I have a sword, and you don’t. Oh well, try not to lose too quickly. I wanna put on a good performance for my little angel.”

 

The man in costume stayed silent. Choosing instead to taunt him back by motioning him to ‘Bring it on.’ with a flipper covered hand. Lawless frowned at his subclass’ display of arrogance and charged headfirst at the whale.

 

He ducked down to dodge a swing of the mascot’s arm and went to slash the stomach of the costume, only to have the man catch the rapier in his hand and swing his tail at his boss. The tail smacked right into the Servamp’s gut, knocking the wind out of him briefly. Long enough for his opponent to punch him square in the face.

 

This forced the vampire with the glasses to release his weapon and leap back clutching his face in pain.

 

“Ow! That hurt! Damn it!”

 

“What was that about this not being a fair fight because you have a sword, Lawless? It would seem now that you have been disarmed, this fight is more than fair. Actually, Gil should be the one telling YOU not to lose to quickly, as it would seem he is now the one wielding a sword and not you.”

 

“Tch. Damn it all.”

 

Rushing forward, Hyde attempted to snatch his blade back, only to get a nice new scratch running right under his eye and all the way to his ear. He wasn’t as good with hand to hand combat as Licht was, but maybe he could distract the whale with a few feints and then steal back his weapon. Or so he thought, however, that too proved useless.

 

The blond attempted to kick the sword from the mascot’s flipper, but was unsuccessful, as it only allowed the man to grab the theatrical vampire’s ankle and swing him around, bashing him into the ground multiple times before throwing him into the wall over top Licht and his manager’s heads.

 

“Come on shit rat! What are you doing?! Hurry up and beat him!”

 

Shaking his head to clear it of debris, the red eyed teen stood up and growled.

 

“I know, I know! Just shut up, okay?!”

 

“Tch.”

 

The man with the braid smiled.

 

Lawless was growing angrier by the minute. And he was not like Licht, who could still think and form a plan of attack despite his level of agitation. No. When Lawless got mad, he went into a blind fury.

 

Once again, the vampire raced forward and tried to get his sword back, throwing a few fake punches to try and throw the subclass off guard long enough to grab the blade back. But the whale ignored the jabs and thrust forward with the rapier, piercing the Servamp’s shirt and pinning him to the wall behind them.

 

Across the room, Lawless heard his Eve call his name in what sounded like alarm. He almost smiled. Until his underling began laying into him. Punch after punch. He raised his arms to block the blows, but they still did their damage.

 

“What are you, stupid?! Grab the damn sword!”

 

The blond’s eyes widened. What was he doing? Licht was right. This was the perfect opportunity to get his weapon back. Not the time to be guarding a few measly punches. He quickly kicked up to get his subclass off of him, and reached out for the handle, feeling the comforting weight of his rapier back in his grasp, he smiled.

 

Yanking it out of his shirt, the vampire jumped to his feet and slashed at the costume wearer’s stomach once more. This time, he hit it, but he didn’t manage to tear through the heavy material.

 

“Gil’s costume is made with only the finest and toughest material. We can’t have him destroying his outfit every time he jumps in to stop you two after all. He won’t be damaged so easily.”

 

“That’s not fair! If he can hurt me, but I can’t hurt him, then how am I supposed to show off what I can do?! Make him take it off! Take it off right now Guildenstern!”

 

The braided man laughed.

 

“Actually I think that’s far enough. As you already said at the start of the match, it wasn’t a fair fight, you just didn’t know which side had the disadvantage. Besides, Licht has been watching diligently the whole time. I think he understands you and your abilities just fine. And speaking of your abilities, thinking clearly isn’t one of them. Did it ever occur to you, at any time in the fight, that you could have just let your power go?”

 

“Huh?”

 

The man chuckled again, as the blond tilted his head in confusion.

 

“Your sword, you summon it from inside you correct? And you can make it disappear and reappear at will, can’t you? So why didn’t you just make it disappear and then resummon it in your grasp, instead of trying to take it back from Gil?”

 

“Ah!”

 

He was right. _Why hadn’t I done that? It would have saved me a lot of pain and trouble, that’s for sure. I guess I just got so caught up in the moment, that I didn’t even think of it as a possibility._ He thought, casting a saddened gaze down at the floor.

 

“Stupid hedgehog.”

 

“Now then, how about we all get cleaned up and have something to eat? Okay? Oh, and that was very well done Guildenstern. Thank you for your help, as always.”

 

The whale nodded and left, dragging along his boss who was arguing with his Eve about how he wasn’t stupid. The manager smiled and followed them out.

 

—-

 

The next 6 days were spent with Hyde and Licht coming up with ways to work together in a battle. Licht offered up the idea of boosting Lawless’ powers with his own during a fight. While Hyde suggested an idea of his own, saying that he would be Licht’s shield while the boy focused on attacking. They agreed that both were viable options and spent the next few days working out any kinks in the ideas.

 

The metronome sat ticking away on the floor beside Kranz, as he watched the two working together to try to bring down Guildenstern. One second, Licht was about to get punched in the face, a tick was heard, and then Lawless was in his place, blocking the attack as Licht launched one of his own.

 

It proved to be a very useful technique that they diligently worked on perfecting. In time, the two learned to attack from different angles and at different intervals. They took turns and when one failed, the other covered him. A perfect team. Two people functioning as one unit. The two men were proud of them.

 

Reaching out and placing a hand on the metronome to still the ticking hand, he smiled. Even after he silenced the tool, the two were still keeping their pace. Licht, then Lawless, then Licht again. Marvelous.

 

“Alright. That will do boys.”

 

Standing up, he gave a shining smile at all of them as they froze mid attack just to look at him.

 

“I am satisfied. I believe you two have learned how to complement each other quite well on the battlefield. You may go. Just remember your training the next time you get into a fight, okay? That is all. And I am very proud of you all!”

 

After that, the two went back to their normal daily routines. Licht performing concerts, and Hyde working his part time jobs. And when the time came that they were kidnapped by Tsubaki and had to fight Higan as a cohesive unit, they were grateful to the training that had been forced upon them.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Smiling at the memory, Licht ran a loving hand down the back of the tool in appreciation for all it had done for them.

 

“Haaaaaa, mornin angel cakes. Whatcha got there?”

 

Turning to glance over his shoulder, he saw Hyde smiling as he approached him and leaned over to see what the boy was holding, he also noticed that the wall clock now read 8:30a.m. meaning he had been reminiscing for almost an hour.

 

In place of answering his partner, he held the object out to him.

 

“See for yourself.”

 

The bloodsucker’s eyes widened as soon as he saw it.

 

“Is this…?”

 

“Yeah. It is the same one Kranz used for our training.”

 

The smile on Licht’s face turned into a smirk as he saw the grin Hyde wore transform into a nearly cheek splitting smile.

 

“Oh man! That sure brings back memories.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I still can’t believe I couldn’t beat him. My own subclass!”

 

“Well you aren’t exactly the smartest guy I know.”

 

“Hey! You’re the one who tried to fight Higan alone because of your stupid pride even though you were dead on your feet! I’d say that makes us even.”

 

The angel scoffed and took the item back, choosing to place it on one of the shelves he had just cleared of a few useless trinkets, instead of putting it back in the box. The teen sat the item between two pictures, the one on the left, was of him and Lawless practically growling at each other. The one on the right of it, had Hyde with his arms around the pianists neck from behind, draping himself over the teenager’s back, causing him to hunch forward a bit. A huge open mouthed smile on his excited and happy face, while the tiniest upturn of the corner of his lips was the expression the musician had.

 

“You’re putting it up there?”

 

He glanced at the confused expression adorning the blond’s face, from the corner of his eye. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he answered.

 

“Yeah. It holds memories, just like those pictures. I figure that’s the best place for it. Rather it gather dust up there, than in some box.”

 

All of a sudden, that annoyingly huge grin returned to the vampire’s lips, as he flung himself at the teen in the dark hoodie.

 

“You are absolutely right, Lich-tan! Now everytime we see it, we will smile at the good memories it brings to us!”

 

Once again, the pianist scoffed, yet a tiny smile worked it’s way back onto his face, as he grabbed a hold of the blond’s scarf and dragged him to their couch to cuddle. Claiming that he was cold, despite his warm clothing and the summer weather, and demanding that Hyde warm him up.

 

The two sat peacefully, leaning against each other, in one another’s arms, staring at the newest decoration to adorn their shelf.

 

“Y’know, that thing really saved our asses in that fight against Higan.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Maybe we should thank your manager. Maybe you could give him a raise, or a vacation, or a fruit basket or something.”

 

“I’m pretty sure us coming back alive was as good a gift as any. Besides, a fruit basket is what you give a sick person.”

 

The Servamp gave a loud cheery laugh as he nuzzled the adolescent’s hair.

 

“Fair enough angel.” He said as he kissed the top of his head and laced their fingers together.

 

“Plus, you and I both know we wouldn’t survive without him around to keep us in check.”

 

“Hey, Guildenstern could still babysit us.”

 

“True. And unlike mine, he doesn’t even get paid to do it, poor bastard really got the short end of the stick. Trapped with you for eternity and not even paid.”

 

Hyde laughed again as he wrapped his arms tighter around the youth.

 

“Oh, Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied;“ Cooed the blond. “I swear, everything you say just makes me fall even deeper in love with you.”

 

“I wish I could say the same. Some of the shit you say is really dumb Hyde.”

 

Hyde snickered, There he goes again. He’s being so sparky and mean, yet I can’t help but love every bit of it. He thought, as the two shared a kiss.

 

“So, are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?”

 

A small, genuine and loving smile took its place on his lips.

 

“For me, I’m excited for any day with you angel-chan.”

THE END


	7. Beats Per Minute (BPM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Licht throws Hyde a little party but doesn't have a present for him. And after the party is over, Hyde decides to get a bit of compensation from his angel via a kiss, but it quickly overwhelmed and left flustered.

Finally, June 24th, Hyde’s birthday, had arrived. The dark haired teen woke up wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms, and carefully slipped out of them before rolling out of bed. He didn’t want to wake Hyde up yet. It was only 6:30am after all, and he had to go pick up the cake he ordered from the local bakery still.

 

The teenager quickly, but quietly, got dressed, then left their shared bedroom to get things ready. The bakery opened at 7:00am, so he had some time to decorate before went to get the cake. When he asked Mahiru for suggestions on how to throw a nice, yet small, party for Hyde, the younger boy had made him a small list. On that list, it said that he had to decorate with streamers, that it was a necessity. 

 

So the teen got to moodily stringing up streamers all around the living room. He had also bought 4 party hats for him, Kranz, Gil and Hyde to wear. The list also said to make a banner, but he felt that it was unnecessary, so he ignored that step and went straight to the cake. 

 

Once again he felt Mahiru was being too over the top. He said that the cake would be best if he made it himself and if it was served with ice cream. But Licht disagreed, he felt the cake itself was fine and he refused to bake for the rat, so he ordered it from the bakery.

 

He honestly wasn’t sure what kind of cake Hyde would like, so he just chose things he would like for himself. A strawberry cake with buttercream frosting and slices of melon on top. If Hyde didn’t like it then that just meant there was more for himself later.

 

After the angel finished decorating for the mini birthday party, he grabbed his phone and his wallet and headed out to pick up the cake. The walk to the bakery took him 15 minutes, but when he got there the family that ran the place was incredibly kind. The man went to the back to get the cake while the woman rang him up, even the daughter was nice. She seemed to be about Mahiru’s age, but she also seemed to be quite sweet on him. Chatting him up and offering him some free melon pan when she found out he liked melons so much.

 

He accepted her generous offer since he had not had breakfast, then paid her mother for the cake once her father brought it out. After the exchange was completed, he returned home and finished setting things up. It was around 8:30am that Hyde had woken up and entered the darkened and seemingly empty living room, only for the lights to flick on all of a sudden to reveal his boyfriend and their respective babysitters.

 

“Surprise! Happy birthday Lawless!” Exclaimed the man in the suit.

 

“Happy birthday rat.”

 

The whale waved his arms wildly with excitement.

 

The male with the glasses was shocked. He knew Licht had mentioned a small celebration of some kind for him, but the boy looked like he really went all out. He even bought him a cake! Although, the cake looked more like it was made for the angel than himself. Still, the fact that the kid put this much effort into something for him was incredibly touching.

 

“Wow! Thanks Lich-tan. I didn’t expect you to go to this much effort for me.”

 

“Well I did. So you better appreciate it rat. And don’t get too used to it.”

 

“Of course.”

 

The small party didn’t last more than a couple hours. The four men shared the cake and gave Hyde each a present, except for Licht, as his present had been spoiled a few days prior when Lawless had walked in to find him making a song. So he instead chose to just play his piano for him while he opened his other two gifts.

 

Guildenstern had given him a golden hoodie with the word devil written on the front, horns on the hood and devil wings with a tail on the back. While Kranz had given him a plushie of a hedgehog that bared a striking resemblance to him in his animal form.

 

All in all, it was a short, but nice little party. But to Hyde, the best part was still when the two adults left and he and Licht were alone. The boy had remained at his piano, idly hitting the keys with a blank look in his eyes. Hyde waltzed over and shoved Licht over some so they could both sit on the bench together. This earned him a glare, but no words of protest.

 

“Thanks for the party angel babe. It was nice.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“It was really kind of you.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“…Soooo. It’s still my birthday. Did you have anything else planned? Maybe for just the two of us?”

 

“No.”

 

Realizing that the conversation was going nowhere, Hyde smirked as he came up with an idea.

 

“So how fast can you play?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Standing up, the vampire sauntered over to the shelf they had the metronome on and flicked it, ticking echoing throughout the room.

 

“Y’know. BPM. How fast the song is you’re playing. How fast of a song can you play?”

 

Immediately, the teen sat up straighter and got a look of determination burning in his eyes, rising to the subtle challenge. His fingers deftly moving across the piano keys now with a purpose as he began to quickly play out a ballad of fast paced notes.

 

“Flight of the Bumblebee" by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov. It’s 210 beats per minute.”

 

Spoke the boy as he continued playing, giving the confused vampire some context. Said immortal gave an “Ah.” of understanding and listened to him play for a minute before issuing another challenge.

 

“I wonder how long you can play this before you mess up. I mean, you’re a great pianist sure, but there is always someone out there better than you. I wonder where you rank.”

 

“Hmph! Any challenge you issue, I will rise to demon. For I am an angel, and I shall play perfectly.” 

 

And so the teen kept playing the song, over and over, nonstop for half an hour, heart pounding as he dutifully watched his fingers to keep from fumbling. 

 

Finally Hyde stopped the metronome and strode back over to the boy, wrapping his arms around him from behind and splaying a hand out over his chest, above his racing heart.

 

“That’s great Lich-tan, but I think your heart is beating your fingers.”

 

“W-what?!”

 

The blond snickered as he tightened his hold, effectively stopping the angel from making his music.

 

“BPM can be used for more than just music ya know. It’s also used to tell how fast your heart is beating. And right now, your heart is going like a jackhammer Lich-tan.”

 

The small blush that painted itself across the pianist cheeks was another giveaway to Hyde about how his angel was feeling, sitting there trapped in his arms. Nuzzling into the lads hair, Lawless gave a sigh of content.

 

“Stupid hedgehog…You’re lucky it’s your birthday.”

 

“Haha! I know angel-chan.”

 

The two stayed silent for a while, Hyde enjoying holding his Eve without a fight, and Licht trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

 

“Hey, Licht, why don’t we see how fast I can make your heart race?”

 

“Why? Are you trying to see how fast it has to beat before it kills me? I throw you a party and you decide you want a new Eve, is that right?”

 

The blond laughed and shook his head at the teens words, before spinning him around and pinning him against the piano. To be fair though, it would have been the nicest way he had ever killed one of his Eve’s to date.

 

“No, but I feel like I should get a reward since it’s my birthday and I didn’t really get a present from you.”

 

“You ruined your own present Hyde! And besides, you and I wrote a song and played together instead.”

 

“True. But it wasn’t like I was going to ask for anything bad Lich-tan. I was just thinking you could kiss me breathless is all.”

 

The teen blushed and and turned his head away. Frown deepening as he cast his eyes to the ground. Hyde saw this as a bad sign and sighed, backing up and releasing the boy as he turned around and walked away a bit to give his heated Eve some space.

 

“It’s fine. I was just kidding anyway angel cakes. No worries. Forget I said anything.”

 

Before he could even take another step, he heard a soft “Stupid Hyde.” and a flurry of rapid foot steps, before his legs got kicked out from under him and he fell back into a sturdy chest.

 

“Who said you could just tuck your tail and run away like that, rat?”

 

“B-b-but, you seemed upset so I… and I thought…L-Lich-tan. Are you mad at me right now? C-cuz I honestly can’t tell.” He stammered, dark red blush covering his entire face as he gazed with wide eyes up at his Eve.

 

“Oh? I think your heart is the one beating the fastest now Hyde. I don’t even have to feel it, I can hear it from here.”

 

This only served to make the blond’s heart beat faster, to the point that he was sure if he were human it would have been dangerous for him.

 

“Lich-”

 

Taking advantage of his open mouth, the dark haired youth dove down and connected their lips, sending Hyde’s head spinning as their tongues danced.

 

To the vampire, the kiss felt like it lasted an eternity before the boy pulled back, licking his lips before running the back of his sleeved arm over them to clear them of any saliva. All the while, Lawless sat there panting and confused.

 

“There. You said to kiss you breathless right? Looks like it didn’t take much rat. One little kiss and you’re already a mess. Pathetic.”

 

Hyde could argue that the kiss was not little by any means, but that would only serve to give the teen something else to tease him about. Instead the vampire just let himself drop to the floor, sitting on the ground and trying to control his breathing.

 

“Happy birthday Hyde.” Called the pianist as he waltzed off down the hall. “Oh, and for the record. You didn’t have to ask. I was planning on giving you something like that as a gift anyway.”

 

The red eyed male jumped, steam practically coming off his madly blushing head.

 

“Y-you were?”

 

“Yeah. Although I guess this way worked out well too. I think I actually like this reaction better than the one I’m sure I would have gotten if you hadn’t said anything.” 

 

Remarked the teen as he opened their bedroom door and stepped in, turning to call out to his lover once more.

 

“After all,” He said. “Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better.” Hyde nearly choked on his own saliva. "That’s what they say right? Well, I think any kind of love is just fine. Now, I’m going to take a nap. Are you just going to sit there all day? Or are you going to join me?”

 

Honestly, with how red his face was and how hot he felt, sitting there for the remainder of the day was probably the safer option. But he couldn’t pass up a chance like this. So he hopped to his feet and ran to their room, rushing in past his Eve and throwing himself on the bed.

 

“Excellent. And maybe later, when I wake up, I will give you an even better reward.” He commented with a flirtatious smirk as he shut the door and stalked over toward the bed.

 

Hyde was sure, if he weren’t immortal, he would have died. That comment would have been the end of him. His heart would have exploded and so would hid head.   
Sometimes his Eve just didn’t play fair. Scratch that. His Eve never played fair did he? 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you read all of these, then thank you so much. I'm so so so sorry if something seemed off. I have never written for these two before and had never even thought about doing so until LawLicht week came up. But I'm glad I did, because these two need more love. Please let me know what you think I need to improve on for if I ever happen to write something for these two again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they sucked, but I hope they please somebody.


End file.
